A New Perspective Chapter 1 The Discovery
It was a quiet day in Adventure Bay and everyone was taking full advantage of it, Skye, Marshall, and Zuma were playing tag. Chase and Rocky were taking a nap under a nearby tree, and Rubble was eating a bowl of food…his third to be precise. Meanwhile Ryder and Katie were watching them from the top of the Lookout. Katie-They sure do know how to have fun, it’s nice that they’re finally able to catch a break. Especially after that crazy rescue with that bald eagle. Ryder-Yeah, that one really sent us through a loop, especially Skye…I still feel bad about how she had to face that eagle alone…if I would have known she went through that as a pup, I never would have had her go with us… Katie-Ryder, don’t be so hard on yourself…you were just doing your job. You know Skye, she’s always putting others ahead of herself, and even if you did know and didn’t assign her…she’d find a way to help. Ryder-Still, I just wish I could have done more…I just pray that they’ll never be put in that position again. Katie-You really care for them, don’t you? Ryder-Of course, to me they’re more than just my team…they’re my best friends…You know, sometimes I wonder what’d be like to walk in their shoes, or paws. Katie-You mean like, turn into a dog? *giggle* It’d sure be interesting. Ryder-No kidding, it’d sure be fun though, and it’d be interesting to see the world through their eyes, but I guess I’m contempt with being their team leader. Katie-Well, you do a great job at it. Chase’s badge symbol. Meanwhile on the mountain slopes, Jake was prepping the place for the winter. Being the first hard frost took place a couple weeks ago, it was a pretty safe bet that the snow would be just around the corner. Jake-*Phew*Man, getting this place ready for the Skier’s is such a drag. Jake said as he finished up fixing the ski lift. Jake-Still, it’s always worth it. Ugh, man, I need a break. Maybe a nice walk around the mountain would help me get my work ethic back. And so, Jake walked around the mountain to make sure there weren't any nasty surprises for later. Just then, he noticed a pretty good size hole next to an old tree on the edge of the mountain. Jake-Oh boy, it’s a good thing I spotted this…If a boarder were to fall in, then that could be trouble. Jake said as he looked down the hole. Just then, the hole gave way and he fell in! Jake-W-whoa! Jake said as he tried to catch himself, but it was no use. He fell down the hole and slid down a tunnel that lead into an underground cavern. Jake-Ugh, oh man…I don’t think I can get myself out. Where am I? Jeez that’s pretty high up; I don’t think I can get out on my own. I guess I need some help, and I know just who to get it from. With that Jake got out his Paw Pad and called Ryder. Meanwhile back at the lookout Ryder and Katie were still talking when Ryder’s Paw Pad went off. Katie-I guess it’s that time of day again. Ryder-Yeah, I wonder who it is. Ryder said as he answered it. Ryder-Hello, Ryder here. Jake- Ryder dude, I kind of need your help. Ryder-Hey Jake, what’s up? Jake-Well you see, I was inspecting the mountain for the upcoming winter, and I noticed a hole at the end of the mountain. So I inspected it, and sort of fell in. Now, I can’t seem to get out. Ryder-Oh man, are you okay? Jake-Yeah, I’m fine. Just a bit shook up from the fall. Ryder-Well don’t worry, we’ll have you out in no time! Jake-Thanks man! With that he hung up. Ryder-Well, I better get the pups. Katie-Okay, I guess I’ll see you later then. Ryder-See ya! With that Katie left, and Ryder hit the button on his Paw Pad. Ryder-Paw Patrol, to the lookout! Pups-Ryder needs us! They each said as they headed towards the elevator, and for once Marshal made it in without any hiccups. Marshal-Yay, I did it! Chase-Nice job Marshall. Marshall-Thanks, I guess it’s my lucky day! With that the elevator went up and the pups got their equipment on, and once at the top the each leaped into their positions. Chase-Reporting for duty Ryder sir! Ryder-Thanks for getting here so quick pups, Jake needs our help. He was getting the mountain ready for the coming winter and found a hole at the edge of the mountain. He went to check it out, and fell in. Rocky-Oh man, is he okay? Ryder-Yes, he’s not hurt, but he can’t get out. Skye, we need you and your goggles to search for him. Skye-Let’s take to the skies! Ryder-Chase, we’ll need your wench to get him out. Chase-Chase is on the case! Ryder-Everyone else, stay on standby we might need you. Awesome, Paw Patrol is on a roll! With that Ryder slid down the pole and Chase and Sky went down the slide. Skye went down first and landed in her house which turned into a helicopter, then Chase whose house turned into a police car. Finally Ryder came out of the base of the lookout on his ATV, and each of them got onto the road. The ride was pretty uneventful and in no time they made it to the mountain side. Chase-So, where do start looking? Ryder-Jake said the hole he fell down was next to an old tree. So why don’t we start by finding that. Skye-I’m on it! With that Skye took off with her helicopter and began looking for an old tree, or even the hole itself. Skye-Hmm, let’s see here. She said as she flew around the mountain. Just then she noticed a really old tree that seemed almost out of place. Skye-Hmm, that’s one old tree. I wonder… She zoomed in her goggles and spotted a fairly good size hole next to it. Skye-That’s gotta be it! Ryder, I think I found it. Ryder-Great Skye, where are you? Skye-I’m on the north side of the mountain, I’ll stay here and wait for you. Ryder-Rodger, over and out. Come on! Chase-Right! With that they headed to where Skye was and then spotted her helicopter, and once they were all together she lowered it to the ground. Skye-I spotted the hole next to this old tree, follow me! Skye lead them to the hole, and once there Ryder carefully stood over the hole and called into it. Ryder-Jake, can you hear me? Jake-Ryder dude, you found me! Ryder-You doing okay in there? Jake-Yeah, I’m just chillin down here. Oh, I also found something strange. Ryder-What do you mean? Jake-Well, this is going to sound really strange, but a little bit further into the cave I found a purple stone sitting in a pile of rubble. I think it might be gem of some kind, but I can’t get it out. Ryder-Hmm, that’s interesting. I’ll see if I can give you a hand getting it out. Chase-Ryder, are you sure that’s a good idea? I mean, what if it causes a cave in? Ryder-Hmm, that’s a good point. Jake-I don’t think it will, by the look of things it doesn't seem to be supporting anything. Ryder-Looks can be deceiving, I’ll come down and make sure it’s safe, and if it is I’ll help you get it out. Jake-Sounds good. With that Ryder got his harness on and went down and had Chase lower him down with his wench. Once down he called back to him. Ryder-Okay I’m down, I’m going to go with Jake to make sure it’s safe. Chase-Be careful Ryder, if it doesn't look safe. Don’t take any chances! Ryder-I will. Ryder got out his flash light. Ryder-Okay Jake, let’s go! Jake-Right. With that they headed a bit further into the cave and stopped at a pile of rocks, and saw a small stone about the size of Ryder’s fist on the bottom sticking out. Ryder-Is this it? Jake-Yep, sure is pretty it. Don’t you think? Ryder-Yeah, let me get a close look at it. Ryder checked around the stone to get a better idea of what he was dealing with. Ryder-Hmm, it doesn't look like the pile or the stone is supporting anything. So I think we’re good, but we need to be careful. Jake-Great, let’s get this thing out! Ryder-Right! So with that the two of them got to work at un-burying the stone, and after about ten minutes of digging. They got it out, but once out they noticed something strange about it. Ryder-Hmm, that’s weird. Jake-What’s wrong? Ryder-Well, it seems that there’s a strange Paw print mark etched into it. Jake-Wow, this must be from some old civilization or something. Ryder-Maybe, I think its amethyst or something like that. I’ll have it tested later. Let’s get you out of here. Jake-Right! With that they made their way to their way back to the hole. Chase-Ryder, you’re safe! Skye-Thank goodness. Ryder-I told you guys it’d be okay, didn't I? Chase-Yeah, but you still had us worried. Skye-So, how’d it go? Ryder held up the stone for them to see. Ryder-See for yourselves! Skye-Wow, Ryder you scored big! Chase-Yeah, let’s hurry and get you two out of there so we can get it checked out! Ryder-*chuckle* My thoughts exactly! With that Chase activated his car’s wench. Chase-Wench! *ruff!* With that Ryder and Jake rode it out of the hole and once they said their good byes, they hit the road home. Ryder had the stone in his pocket and wondered what it was. As he watched the road, he failed to notice that the stone glowed briefly. Once home the pups each were eager to see it, and so Ryder set it on the floor for them to see. Chase-Wow, this sure is something. Zuma-Yeah, Wyder you said this was called Amethyst? Ryder-Yeah, at least I think that’s what it is. The thing that I just can’t understand is that symbol on it. Rocky-Yeah, that paw symbol is pretty strange and if you look closely. It seems it has six stars around it. I wonder what it could mean. Ryder-Well, don’t worry. I’ll have it tested tomorrow. You've each been good pups today, how about you each take the rest of the day off. Each of the pups-YAY, thank you Ryder! With that Ryder played with the pups for the rest of the day and after dinner. Ryder and the pups went to bed, once inside the lookout Ryder went to his room on the upper floor and put the stone on his nightstand. Ryder-I wonder what this stone is…I don’t know why, but I’m kind of getting the feeling that this isn't an ordinary piece of quarts. With that Ryder got in bed and went to sleep. However, a couple of hours later the stone on the nightstand began to glow brightly and a purple light engulfed the room, and then as quickly as it appeared, it was gone. The next morning. Chase was the first one to wake up and gave a deep yawn and a stretched his back. Chase-*yawn* Man, what a beautiful day. Chase said as he felt the cool morning air hit his fur. Chase-I wonder if Ryder’s up yet. Well, if not I’ll just let him sleep. With that Chase headed up the elevator and went into Ryder’s room. Once inside he saw not Ryder, but an unfamiliar dog sound asleep on Ryder’s bed. Chase-W-what the!? Where’s Ryder, and who’s this dog? I need to get the other pups up here! With that Chase raced out of the room and went down the slide, he then landed on his house and jumped down. Once down he called to the other pups. Chase-EVERYONE WAKE UP! Marshall-AHH! Marshall said as he jumped in surprise hitting his head on the top of his house. Marshall-Ow, not a good way to start the morning. Zuma-Eh, what? Skye-What’s wrong Chase, what’s with all the yelling? Chase-Ryder’s gone! This woke up the pups that were still sleeping instantly. Skye-Calm down Chase, tell us what happened. Chase-Well, I was going to check and see if Ryder was awake, and when I got to his room he wasn't there, but instead was this strange dog. Rocky-Strange dog? Skye-Hmm, that is strange. It’s not like Ryder to just up and leave, let alone let a stray dog in without telling us. Chase-Yeah, that’s why I came to get you guys! Zuma-Then let’s stop lying around and get moving! With that each of them raced to the elevator and made their way into Ryder’s room. Once inside they each saw the sleeping pup. Skye-Is that him Chase? Chase-Yeah, that’s him alright. Skye-Okay, everyone just keep their heads. I’m sure he’ll tell us what’s going on. Chase-Yeah, good idea. With that each of the pups walked up to him and sat on the side of the bed waiting for him to wake up. It took about ten minutes, and then they noticed he began to stir. Rocky-Hey, I think he’s waking up! With that the strange pup opened his eyes and saw the pups at the side of the bed. Skye-Well good morning sleepy head. ???-*yawn*Good morning to you too Skye. Just then each of their blood ran cold as they instantly recognized the voice. Rocky-N-no that voice is… Chase-R-ryder…is…is that you!? Ryder-Uh, yeah the one and only why…and how’d you guys get so big? Each of the pups looked at each other with worried looks. Ryder-C-come on guys, why are you each looking at me like I’ve got two heads or something? Skye-Um, Ryder…I don’t want you to freak out to much, but you’re not exactly you. Ryder-W-what do you mean? Ryder said as he began to worry. Skye-W-well, I think it’s I show you… Skye said as she picked up a small mirror and held it up to Ryder. As soon as Ryder saw himself a look of horror came on his face as a white Jack Russell Terrier with red patches on both eyes that went up to his ears was looking back. Ryder-AHH! He said as he jumped a foot in the air and landed on the floor. He held out his hands and found that they were replaced with paws. Ryder-I…I can’t believe it, I’m a…I’m a. Chase-C-calm down Ryder! Ryder-Calm down! Chase, I’m a dog! Oh my god, how did this happen!? Skye put the mirror down. Skye-We’re just as clueless as you are Ryder, but we’ll find out. We just need to think! With that each of them began thinking of what could have caused Ryder to be transformed into a pup. Chase-*gasp* The stone! Ryder, where is it!? Ryder-It’s on the nightstand. With that Chase leaped on Ryder’s bed and carefully picked up the stone with is mouth and set it on the floor. Skye-Wait, Chase are you saying this stone is what changed Ryder?! Chase-It’s the only thing that makes sense. Rocky-I kind of had a funny feeling about that symbol. Chase-We’ve gotta get this thing checked out! Zuma-Yeah, but how? Ryder’s a dog now and I don’t think people will listen to a dog about something like this. Ryder-There is one person who’d be able to figure it out, and I know he’ll listen to me. Skye-Who?! Ryder-My dad.